


Romantic overtures - a thousand miles away...

by Ladycroft4evr



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25150957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladycroft4evr/pseuds/Ladycroft4evr
Summary: Jack♥️Phryne...I have this one scene I imagined, set immediately after the end of Season 3 of Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries.
Relationships: Phryne Fisher/Jack Robinson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	Romantic overtures - a thousand miles away...

Another solitary evening. 

Inspector Robinson walked to his living room for a nightcap. He had hung up his hat and coat for the day, and his weapon sat on the mantle of the fireplace. 

Two robberies, reports of a death from Pembroke, another death in Melbourne. An ordinary day, he thought as he picked up the decanter – minus Miss Fisher popping up or trusty Collins with his assistance.  
Well. Hugh and Dorothy were on their honeymoon so he did without his reliable Senior Constable. And Phryne was off on one of her adventures. Flying all the way to England in her little plane, he thought with an amused smile. There was no way Fisher the younger would concede defeat to Fisher the senior one more time. She would deliver her father home to her mother's doorstep without fail.

Come after me, she had said. His smile softened at the memory of her mere days ago as she stood there on that grassy patch, windblown hair and impish smile and eyes full of mischief and invitation. Her airplane and the entire world waiting behind her, and she was in his arms for those few wondrous moments. She who would never commit to any one man. From Phryne, it was indeed a romantic overture. 

The telephone rang at that moment. Jack took his snifter with him as he went to answer it.

“Hello Jack. Glass of milk and a Zane Gray?”

“Cognac,” he corrected with an amused smile.

“Ah. Miss me yet?” she teased.

“I haven't had time to miss you yet, Phryne. No sooner went, but she called.” He stated loftily, pleased when he heard the peal of laughter through the phone, all the way from England. A deliberate misquote from Shakespeare’s As You Like It, which she would doubtless pick up on. 

“Oh Jack. I do hope you haven’t been sighing long sighs. I wouldn’t ask for the reason.”

“I wasn’t,” he assured her. “How is England?” 

“Mother did take him back. There is hope yet for father.”

“And you?”

She could tell from his tone. Dear old, straightforward Jack. She decided to spare him for the moment, and went back to teasing. “Ah so you did miss me…”

“I can’t come after you if I do not know which way you were going,” he said softly.

“It's the thought that counts, I suppose,” she suppressed a little sigh of her own. “And I'm here for a few weeks,” she offered, then changed tracks. “How's Melbourne? Any murders while I'm away?”

“Plenty - ” he teased her back.

“Not fair, Jack,” she cut in, unable to resist. 

“- of robberies,” he finished, laughter in his voice. “I do recall Collins once wishing criminals would take a vacation so law enforcement could have some peace and quiet.”

“I suppose it is too much to hope for them to continue vacationing until I get back,” she said with mock resignation. 

“Hard to believe trouble didn’t follow you all the way to England,” he returned, wondering how many bodies dropped since her airplane landed on the grassy knolls of the Baron of Richmond’s estates. He deemed it wise not to dwell on the tail end of her sentence.

“Ugh. They are all vacationing, Jack. Nothing exciting here at the moment.”

“And you live for excitement. I hope you didn’t order any murders while you are there,” he teased, a smile in his voice. It would be so like her to pick up the phone and ask him over, thousands of miles away even, to help solve some hapless soul’s murder.

“Jack!” she feigned outrage, then gave in to the laugh. “I didn’t request any. If there’s nothing pressing here, there is still the rest of the world for me to see,” she said with a tinge of wistfulness. 

Alarm crept in first, then resignation. He knew she was not one to let dust settle. Worlds to explore, people to save. “Of course, Miss Fisher.” He had toyed with the idea of boarding a ship to England, but it was perhaps too much to hope she would stay in one place long enough to catch up to her. 

“Jack,” she heard it in his voice, and to her consternation, she was alarmed as well. The tug on her heart was what she was afraid of. She couldn’t let herself be bound - “Jack, you know I-”

“I do know you, Phryne.” And he did, indeed. He sighed, resigned to his fate and his idiotic heart that waited for her knowing it would end up broken and bruised time and again. With effort he injected warmth to the tone, “Don’t borrow too much trouble.”

“Jack.” That single word was a combination longing, helplessness, a tinge of fear, of everything Phryne felt at the moment. 

He heard all of it, and gamely suppressed another sigh for the both of them. “Keep well, Phryne.”

Separated by more than ten thousand miles and fearful of her own heart, not knowing what to do about her feelings for her detective inspector, Phryne gave in for the moment. “Goodnight, Jack...”


End file.
